A Fast and Sexy Moment (Speedy x Cosmo)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: This is my Story of My OC Character Speedy the hedgehog (son of sonic and rouge) and Cosmo and yes this is a lemon so if you want me to make more of this just tell me.


Hey guys! Dragonsonic here with a Sonic fanfiction with my OC Speedy the hedgehog and Cosmo(Speedy x Cosmo) and I'm trying to improve my skills on story writing…. But…. I will try to do my very best on this one

Summary: Speedy and Cosmo had decided to get intimate on a very special night…..

WARNING! If you're not mature enough to read this then I expect you to leave….. unless you wish to have your past ruined…its your choice….

Speedy the hedgehog: hi everyone! *waves*

Cosmo the seederian: *waves* hi!

Anyway…..lets get on with it…..

It was a nice and beautiful day at Speedy's house, (Speedy the Hedgehog is my OC Character and Don't steal my Oc's ok?) with the Blue hedgehog, (Speedy) and the Seederian, (Cosmo) they were watching a DBZ Movie: (Fusion Reborn). Speedy was the Son of Sonic the hedgehog and the mother of Speedy the hedgehog was Rouge the bat, he was ½ Hedgehog ½ Bat. He looked at his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her, Cosmo looked at Speedy and gave him a very happy smile.

''This is nice…. Just you and me…Right cosmo? Speedy said to Cosmo

Cosmo nodded as she hugged Speedy, '' yes it is…oh!, Speedy I was about to ask you something''

''Ask away my dear'' Speedy said in a gentleman like manner

'' well…...i wanted to ask you about how Sonic and Rouge made you…if that's ok with you….'' Cosmo said happily.

''Well….my father (Sonic) and my mother (Rouge) were in This 3 story house and they did it in the bathroom.''

'' oh…'' cosmo said

''yeah…..so…um…yep…'' Speedy said

'' I didn't think that Sonic would be with Rouge'' Cosmo said

'' you don't think that my father and my mother should be together? Speedy said in a concerned tone

''no! I didn't say that! What I'm saying is that it's surprising that Sonic and Rouge would be Married…'' Cosmo said

'' hmmmm….'' Speedy said

'' Cosmo?'' Speedy said.

''Yes Speedy?'' Cosmo said

Speedy was a very kind Hedgehog, he had always wanted to protect Cosmo ever since that she had became his girlfriend, he was a shy hedgehog, he had Sonic's speed and Rouge's attacks, he has a brother and a sister, his brother was Flash the hedgehog (Speedy's little brother) and Samantha the bat (Speedy's little sister) his fur was blue with white streaks, and Flash was a light blue hedgebat who loves to play video games and write stories, Samantha was a white hedgebat who loves to sing and dance and cook. Speedy the hedgehog – 22 years old –Flash the hedgebat – 20 years old Samantha the hedgebat – 19 years old.

''I was wondering… about….well….you know….'' Speedy spoke in a soft tone as he blushed.

'' wondering about what Speedy?'' Cosmo said

''I was wondering about us….you're a very beautiful seederian and you are smart, nice, sweet, helpful, caring and you're very special and you mean the whole entire universe to me, I really like you Cosmo…..and….you're a very cute and beautiful Girl, ever since I met you….i just felt very nervous… you make me very happy and graceful you had always helped my father and his friends with the space navigations, I want to protect you… in case of Danger….Cosmo… I love you….'' Speedy spoke in a sweet tone as he hugged Cosmo tightly as he shed a tear of sadness.

'' I don't want to lose you cosmo….i don't…..want…to lose…you'' Speedy whispered as he looked at her. Cosmo looked at Speedy and kissed his cheek, ''Speedy …its ok… you won't lose me…and thank you for those kind words…. I love you too Speedy the hedgehog…but…how can you love me….what if the person that you loved isn't what you expected to be?.'' Cosmo spoke as she started to cry, '' what if you find someone that changes everyone's opinion of me? What if….i'm not all...what you….seem?

''It doesn't matter Cosmo….i love you…'' Speedy said, causing Cosmo to look at him with a sad look, ''I think that you're a very beautiful girl to be with.'' Speedy said as he gave Cosmo a smile. Cosmo continued to cry, but with joy and happiness as she heard the hedgehog say those sweet words to her. she wrapped her arms around Speedy, her left arm on his back, and the right one on his furry blue head. She looked into his Green eyes and spoke in a sweet tone, ''Speedy…..you're so cute.'' Cosmo said. Speedy grinned and pressed his lips against hers in a romantic, seductive and passionate kiss, their tongues danced around inside their mouths, their urges began to grow.

They soon stopped kissing as they looked at each other, '' Cosmo….i want you to know that I want to show my love to you…..but you're gonna have to trust me. I would never lay a hand on you nor will I hurt you understand?

''Yes..'' Cosmo said almost lost in his green colored eyes.

'' Good girl.'' Speedy said, '' so….are you ready for me to show you my love for you my gorgeous angel?'' Speedy said sweetly.

Cosmo saw where Speedy had looked and a good idea what he exactly was thinking. ''oh my….does…he want…to'' Cosmo thought as she started to get a little wet in her lower regions thinking of about what it would be like to do ''it'' with Speedy, oh my god…..he does! Oh…oh my…he looks calm….'

She looked back at her Blue hedgehog boyfriend and realized that she would have nothing more than to have sex with him. ''Speedy….'' Cosmo said with a pleasing look in her eyes, ''I'm ready for you now Speedy-kins…'' Cosmo said.

''Alright cosmo…..'' Speedy said

Cosmo unzipped his pants and pulled down his navy blue boxers.

Cosmo looked down and saw Speedy's erected cock popping out of his furry underside

Speedy smiled with joy as he heard that Cosmo was willing to do this as well. ''Alright…lets begin…''Speedy said as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck, Cosmo letted out a moan of pleasure as Speedy smiled at her and kissed her lips. As he kept kissing her, he slowly unzipped the back of her dress, allowing it to fall down to her legs, revealing her breasts; they were about size –c ( kinda big breasted)

Just as soon as cosmo's breasts were revealed her nipples began to harden Cosmo had a small smirk on her face.

''oh Cosmo….you…. look like a goddess'' Speedy said with sweetness in his voice.

'' R-really? You think so Speedy?'' Cosmo asked as she looked at Speedy.

Speedy nodded as he looked at her breasts, panting a little heavily. ''Hell yeah…..'' Speedy said with a lustful smile.

Cosmo didn't stopped there as she took off her dark green colored panties and threw them to him, letting him smell her lower regions, the smell was intoxicating to him, he dropped them next to him. Cosmo giggled as she stepped out of her pile of clothes now nude in front of her blue lover.

Speedy's eyes widened as he had seen Cosmo's curvy and lean body, he couldn.t help but give Cosmo a very horny look as he walked to her and gotten down to the level where her lower regions were. He started to lick and finger Cosmo, She tasted sweet to him, sweet like candy.

Cosmo letted out a soft moan as she looked down to him and grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to lick her deeper.

''Mmmm~ Cosmo…you taste so sweet.'' Cosmo whispered

''less-Talking, more pleasing Speedy…..'' Cosmo said playfully.

Speedy smirked and kept fingering and licking Cosmo's pinkness, making Cosmo moan louder and louder. Later Cosmo screamed as she climaxed coating Speedy's hand with her fluids, Speedy Licked Cosmo's fluids off of his hand and grinned at her.

''I wanna fuck you do bad right now Cosmo…..'' Speedy whispered as he placed his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck and lightly squeezing her breasts. Cosmo moaned as she stopped Speedy from his actions and looked at him. She smiled as she placed Speedy's rod between her legs receiving a moan from the blue hedgehog

''Speedy…im ready now….'' Cosmo spoke as she lightly pushed Speedy on the couch and rubbed Speedy's cock with her wet pussy and lowered herself onto Speedys's cock letting out a gasp as she felt Speedy's member fill her completely. She whimpered as she felt pain shot up inside her, Speedy looked at Cosmo and spoke to her, ''I'm sorry of I had hurt you Cosmo, if you don't want to do it with me now I understand…'' Speedy said

''No…. don't stop Speedy…I can take it….'' Cosmo said

''Are you sure Cosmo?'' Speedy Asked

Cosmo nodded and kissed his forehead, ''yes im sure…..'' she whispered as she started bouncing on Speedy's cock

''ahh….'' Cosmo moaned as she continued bouncing on Speedys cock, Speedy gripped Cosmos waist and started thusting upward into her.

''Cosmo….your pussy is so wet and tight…'' Speedy said while thrusting into her

Cosmo made small sounds of whimpers and moans, feeling Speedy's throbbing cock go in and out of her dripping wet pussy, ''Ahh…..hah….ooooh…. Cosmo moaned.

Speedy growled sensually as he squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples, making her hotter. Speedy was enjoying it, giving Cosmo intense pleasure.

''Grrrr…..hah….nngh…damn…'' Speedy whispered

Speedy decided to speed up a little, he started thrusting into Cosmo fast, her breasts bouncing from the sheer force of his thrusts.

''Oh Yes Speedy! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Cosmo cried out in pleasure as Speedy did what Cosmo commanded and thrusted into her harder and deeper.

''oh cosmo I love you so much…'' Speedy said

''I love you too Speedy the hedgehog'' Cosmo said

Cosmo looked at him and giggled a little as she kissed his cheek.

''oh shit yeah Cosmo! I love fucking your pussy!'' Speedy cried out

''Oh yes! You're so big speedy!'' Cosmo squealed

Speedy flipped cosmo over and now he was on top of her, he continued to thrust into Cosmo. Cosmo moaned louder and louder as she wrapped her arms and legs around speedy, pulling him closer to her.

''Oh yes! It feels so good! Speedy! I love it! Cosmo exlaimed breathing heavily in the process.

''oh yeah….Cosmo'' Speedy said

They started to kiss, moaning in each others mouths as they were on the verge of their climax.

''Im Cumming cosmo !'' Speedy cried out as he thrusted into cosmo at a really fast pace

''Me too Speedy! Me too!'' Cosmo cried out

They kept giving each other pleasure until it was time for their climax.

''SPEEEEEEEEDYYYYY!'' Cosmo screamed with passion and pleasure as she began to orgasm, her juices spilling all over Speedy's Cock

''COOOOSSSMOOOOO! Speedy yelled equally with Passion and pleasure, filling her up with his seed.

As soon it was over they were exhausted as they looked at each other.

''well….that was… awesome'' Speedy, while he was catching his breath

''I agree…you're amazing…'' Cosmo said as she hugged and kissed Speedy on the cheek, making him Blush.

''Thanks Cosmo….'' Speedy said as he had gotten a ring from the left pocket of his left jeans and placed it on Cosmo's middle finger, ''this is for you cosmo'' he said

Cosmo looked at the ring and then at Speedy, she smiled and kissed his cheek, ''thank you speedy…I really like it….'' Cosmo said as she winked at Speedy.

The two had putted their clothes back on and enjoyed their time with one another this day was the happiest day of their lives…..


End file.
